


of Shakespeare and late night conversations

by moonerish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, abuse and misunderstanding of Shakespeare, general shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonerish/pseuds/moonerish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me at tumblr at jouikatsuras ❤</p></blockquote>





	of Shakespeare and late night conversations

Roy gives an exaggerated sigh as Ed pads across the room and curls up on the sofa beside him.

“You could just have knocked, you know,” he says, gaze shifting back down to his book. It’s the third time Fullmetal has broken into his house this month; and with each such intrusion Roy feels something settle better in his stomach for the company. He has been in love with the boy for two years, now (starting the day Ed stormed into his office and demanded he help him find a way, some way, to help him get Al’s body back) and Ed - well, he still knows nothing of how Ed feels. But he wonders, sometimes. (Wonders if there's the slightest chance he might be loved back).

Ed sniffs. “Well, yeah. Kinda takes the fun outta the whole thing, though.”

“So now you’re admitting to enjoying breaking into houses?” Roy arches an eyebrow. “Honestly, Fullmetal. I’m going to have to alert the Fuhrer about this.”

“Shut up.” Ed frees a lock of hair from his plait and twirls it around his fingers. (For a second, Roy is fascinated by the movement of his hands, and can’t look away).  “What’re you reading?”

Roy flips the book to the front cover and tilts it in Ed’s direction.

“Much Ado About Nothing,” Ed reads. “Is it good? I’ve never heard of it.”

Roy snorts. Of _course_ Fullmetal wouldn’t know anything about literature; the only things Roy’s ever seen him read are alchemical books. And sometimes restaurant menus, but he’s not counting those.

He folds the page over (ignoring Ed’s squeak of protest - seriously, the guy places far more value in books than is strictly necessary) and places the book on the table next to the sofa. In one swift moment, he swings both his feet up, leaning against the arm of the sofa and facing Ed.

“Well,” he says. “It’s a play that was written a few centuries ago by the famous playwright William Shakespeare. And it’s about two people who tease each other and drive each other completely up the wall, but who love each other.”

“Go on,” says Ed. He leans into Roy and puts his face into his shoulder, so that all their edges align perfectly.

Roy freezes. It’s unlike Fullmetal to be so touchy-feely, and it makes Roy feel trapped. His mind runs through a million trains of thought all at once; is he even anything at all to Ed, that Ed will do this with him? A brother? Something else? What are they, truly? 

But he keeps his voice steady.

“One of their friends is wrongly accused of - well, cheating, essentially - and one pleads with the other to fight a duel for her. And they confess their feelings to each other.”

Ed makes a noise of acknowledgement from Roy’s shoulder.

“And after everything’s sorted, and their friend’s honour is restored, they confess again.”

“What happens next?”

“They get married,” Roy says. “Predictably.” He picks up the book again and opens it. Ed nuzzles his head further into his shoulder, and Roy has to remind himself to keep breathing, to stop his fingers curling in Ed’s hair. “I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes...”

When Roy finally stops reading and puts the book down (and his heart is pounding, pounding so hard he thinks it might burst out of his chest) there is a moment of silence.

Then Ed grunts. “Should’ve guessed you were a sappy romantic at heart.”

“Do I really surprise you so much, Fullmetal?” Roy asks softly. Then - “You know, I’ll have to read you Shakespeare more often, since you seem to like it so much.”

And Ed - Ed lifts his head and stares at him with bright gold eyes in a way that makes Roy’s heart somehow, impossibly, pump even harder. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at tumblr at jouikatsuras ❤


End file.
